When Perfection Fails
by princessbinas
Summary: Contains Autistic!Danny Clone. When Vlad tries his hands at cloning again, he makes a stable male clone. But little does he know that he made one mistake that will lead to several problems and the eventual running away. T for mention of beatings and torture to a disabled person. May rewrite. NOTE: On haltius until I start breeding more ideas. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** Another plot bunny. I will be making some while I wait for some type of bunny that will help me in my actual stories or the stories I co write/help out with (Which is Ghosts in Equestria at the moment). Feel free to adopt the bunnies here. Well enjoy this bunny! Sorry if anything is out of character, I never really pay attention to what I write I just let stories write themselves instead of me doing it.

Post D-Stabilized; Pre PP.

This story is the first one of it's kind to feature an Autistic!Danny in some way. The clone way. The torture method of cold cloths mentioned in the story is used in many places on Autistic kids and was part of the recent Autism Genocide. It's sad that people have to think that would solve something when it doesn't. Autism is one of the many things that can't be cured and should be left alone.

Because this plot bunny is so heart felt, this one will have it's own special area.

* * *

.

* * *

**When Perfection Fails**

* * *

.

* * *

Vlad had finally done it. The psychopathic, idiotic, dumb bell Frootloop who needs more than one cat had actually managed to create a perfect clone of Danny. Or he so thought it was perfect. He had no idea this one would be capable of free thought, innocence, and all of that fun stuff that Vlad didn't want interfering. The worst part was that Vlad accidently did something wrong to few of the chromosomes and caused something he will regret later.

Vlad named the clone Darrel. It was cheesy but easy to remember.

Vlad used his own Mid Morph DNA to fill in the blanks. To make it seem more like Danny, he modified it to become just like Danny's. That's where the error came in.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

I woke up and was floating in a bunch of green slimy stuff. It looked gross. I tried moving through it but no success. Did I have a name? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? When's my birthday? Questions poured into my head. Why don't I know anything?

Soon I see something come twords me. It looked _old_! Why must an old timer visit me?

"The cl- Darrel is ready to be released.", The old timer said.

Soon the goop drains out and some remains on me. EWWWW! The door that I had no idea existed opened. I fell out.

The air was different. It smelled like old lady perfume. How I know that smell, I don't know. I didn't even know I cold smell! I heard a gagging sound and looked for where it came from.

The old timer looked at me confused. Why is the old man staring at me?!

"Old timer staring at me!"

I looked around for what said that. The man went wide eyed and cringed.

"Son, that's not very polite to say.", The old timer said.

"Old timer!"

I pointed at the old man and then started looking for where the voice came from. The old timer caught on and chuckled.

"You said that.", The old timer said.

I tilt my head.

"Clueless just like Daniel...", The old timer said.

"Daniel?", I asked pointing at myself.

"No. Your name is Darrel.", The old timer said, "Daniel is the son of someone who used to be a friend but ruined my life."

I nod. My name is Darrel. I have a name! Yay! I feel a tug on my lips upward. I think it's called a smile. I am so happy! I have a name. Now who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Someone please answer my questions!

"Memory?", I asked pointing to myself.

The old man gave a sad smile. I think he's faking it but let it slide.

"Son, you got beaten up by a gang of horrible ghosts and went into a deep deep coma. They also stripped you of your memories so they wouldn't get in trouble and you wold be useless.", The old timer said the held his hand out, "Grab it."

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I tried standing up straight but couldn't and fell back down. The old timer mentioned about something about having a poor gait whatever that is.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Darrel.", The old timer said.

I look at his mouth.

"My eyes are up here.", The old timer said, "Oh never mind."

* * *

After hours of the old timer, who said that his name was Vlad not old timer, trying to teach me how to walk, he was not looking good.

"I never knew who hard it was to teach someone how to walk. I should have read those 'How To' books.", Vlad said.

Vlad grabbed a book and started reading. Why he is at this, I might as well practice my writing cause Vlad said after learning to walk I still needed to work on it. I pick up some paper and pencil and start writing. I write some things that are really funny.

After I filled up the whole page in humor I set it aside and work on the next sheet.

Vlad comes by and picks it up. Turns out he was drinking something because he did a spit take. He didn't look happy. His eyes were wide open and jaw dropped.

"Darrel! What is this?", Vlad asked sternly and showed me what I wrote.

'_The old timer likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs, here and there! Old timer eats pants. Old timer loves eating my tighty-whities._'

I don't know why he's angry about my humor.

"You dislike humor?", I asked pointing to myself.

Vlad frowned.

"Darrel this isn't humor! This is insults! I don't eats pants or your underwear! And there is no way I wear dirty hairy underwear!", Vlad yelled.

"Old timer doesn't wear underwear?", I asked.

Vlad pulled on his hair in annoyance. The sighed.

"I'm calling a psychologist.", Vlad said narrowing his eyes.

* * *

_No one's POV:_

* * *

"Okay. I did some tests on little Darrel. He's clearly autistic.", Daisy the psychologist said.

"What?!", Vlad yelled.

"Asperger's to be exact. He may never be normal. Sorry but you might want to consider speech therapy, physical therapy, and a family friendly environment if you want to help him. Some tutoring on the side could help him in the long run.", Daisy said.

"Does it explain this?", Vlad asked holding up the things Darrel wrote.

"It caused the messy handwriting and the humor could be just him.", Daisy said giggling.

Vlad lowered his head and sighed. What did he do to deserve this? Why must the clone be autistic?

"Is there anything else I can do for him?", Vlad asked.

"I'm afraid not. He may out grow it or learn to coop with it. The best thing to do is to have patience with him. And be nice, I know how you get about Jack. Yes I saw you throwing darts at his picture in the hospital years ago.", Daisy said.

Daisy left and Vlad sighed. Darrel was going to be a hard one to control and started reading up on Autism right away and was shocked at what he found. I better tell him about himself before he finds out on his own. That would be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

I was lying in bed. What did I do to make Vlad mad? I walk up to a shiny plate mounted on the wall. A mirror I think what Vlad called it. I look at it and see a boy with black messy hair and sapphire eyes. Is that me? I am wearing a fade blue 'Hybrid Homework Excuses' T-shirt with several lame phrases like 'My sister ate my homework' that had a weird looking boy feeds his crazy looking sister a piece of paper. One thing stood out of it all and it was the beginning phrase 'I don't have my homework because-'. I was also wearing baggy grey sweat pants.

I walk to my bed and trip. I also have this weird feeling in my foot. The feeling disappears and I get up. As I get up another feeling comes. This time to my arm. I look and see that my arm isn't there. I scream. Soon my arm returns and I sigh. That was scary! My arm disappeared in front of me!

Vlad ran into my room with a panic look. I know it fake cause it just doesn't seem real.

"Are you alright Darrel?", Vlad asked.

"My foot had a strange feeling . I tripped. I was getting up. My arm vanished.", I said.

Vlad was not happy again. What did I do wrong?

"Darrel. You want to know what those ghost thugs did to you before you gone into a coma?", Vlad asked in a fake sincere voice.

Some part of me knows he is lying.

I nod.

"They tried to kill you by introducing Ectoplasm to your bloodstream. I managed to save you before they killed you. You didn't die in anyway. You became a half ghost because of what they did.", Vlad said.

I was scared. Why would someone want to kill me? Was it because I did something wrong?

"It's okay. Your not alone in this situation.", Vlad said.

I look at him. Was he attacked by ghost thugs?

"I was in a portal accident in college because of my old friend. The same one who had Daniel. He did something stupid. He put coke in the Ecto-filter and had the calculations all wrong and the portal blasted me in the face. I'm not going to explain what the side effect was if you don't want to be scarred for life. But a few years in the hospital made me realize the long term effect that I will share. Becoming a half ghost. There is more than one way to make one. I am going to help you understand your powers.", Vlad said.

We are alike in a way?

* * *

"First thing is we are going to try to get you into your ghost form.", Vlad said.

I nod.

"Change?", I asked.

"Yes Darrel.", Vlad said.

Vlad stares at me when I make a weird sound and start looking at something random. Vlad shakes his head.

"I will demonstrate it a few times.", Vlad said, "Watch closely."

A black ring forms around him and it splits. He looks like a blue vampire with a fancy white business suit, black belt, boots, and gloves. He has a white and red cape and fangs.

"Vampire!", I scream and hide.

"Darrel. This is my ghost form not a vampire.", the vampire said.

The black rings form around the vampire and split. Vlad is standing in the vampire's place.

"You can change too.", Vlad said, "Focus and think of it."

I think hard. I think I'm going to use the bathroom on myself because I'm straining to hard. Soon I feel something cool wash over me. I stop and land on the floor. I open my eyes.

"I did it?", I asked.

"Yes you did. Take a look.", Vlad said and handed me a mirror.

My hair was white with blue tips, eyes green with a small blue tint, and I was wearing a white ridiculous jumpsuit with black gloves, belt, and boots, with a weird black symbol on my chest. It was a blue puzzle piece behind the letter D with a P inside it.

{I made the jumpsuit an inverse of Danny's for my own reasons. The puzzle piece is a visual to show he has autism.}

Vlad looked at me. He didn't expect me to look like this. I can tell.

"Okay let's begin.", Vlad said and we started training.


	3. Chapter 3

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

Training was brutal! Horrible! Vlad kept yelling at me! I hate being yelled at! He whipped me when I couldn't do an Ecto blast right. By that, I mean it came out the wrong end. He even wrapped me in cold wet cloths in human form! I felt like a nervous wreak! He hates me! I can tell! He lied to me! He even said I was a mistake with Autism and should not even exist and continued to beat me!

I cried in my room. I thought he loved me! There is only one thing I can do... Run away. I turn into my ghost form and fly away out the window. I have no idea where I will go.

* * *

I fly around invisibly. I hear some people talk about a place called Amity Park. They bring up frequently that it's haunted. Sounds like my kind of place considering what I am. I fly around looking for a map. I eventually find one and use it. I hope someone can help me there.

* * *

I arrive at a sign and read it. it says it's a great place to live and is home of the famous ghost boy. I enter the city with full blown caution. Who knows what could happen now.

I fly over head still remaining invisible. I don't want anyone to beat me like Vlad did. He's a jerk. A bully! I hate him now!

I come across a few damaged buildings. I wonder how that happened. Ectoplasm leaks of it. A ghost got hurt. I could see a few flakes of red in the Ectoplasm. Blood. Why did the ghost have blood? I will never know.

I continue flying until I heard a shout.

"AW COME ON! DID IT REALLY HAVE TO BE SOMETHING THIS GROSS?!"

It sounded similar to my voice and I follow it. I see a green ghost holding box that said 'Dirty Diapers'.

"BEWARE! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE DIRTY DIAPERS!"

"That is so nasty! Get out of here before I suck you in the thermos and bury it ten feet underground?"

The other ghost looked similar to me except his eyes were pure green, his hair had now blue in it, and was wearing the opposite colors of my suit and didn't have the puzzle piece.

I make one of my 'unusual' sounds. They hear it. The one that looks similar to me looks at The Box Ghost with a not happy look.

"Please don't tell me you are making ridiculous noises!", He said.

"FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, DON'T MAKE SUCH ANNOYING SOUNDS!", The Box Ghost shouted.

"Shut up and get in the thermos.", The similar looking ghost said and pointed a thermos at The Box ghost.

I laugh and they hear me.

The similar looking ghost sucks The Box Ghost into the thermos. He then looked around.

"I know your there. Come out!", He said.

I appear looking scared. he goes wide eyed.

"Who are you?", He asked.

"Darrel. I'm lost. I'm scared.", I said timidly, "Don't beat me! Vlad did it! I ran away!"

I start crying. The similar looking one gets mad looking.

"Vlad! He tried cloning me! Again! That Frootloop! Didn't he learn anything from Dani?!", He said.

He then calms down and comes close.

"It's okay now. Just come with me and I will try to explain everything.", He said and pulled a cell phone out, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz. We have small problem and I need you to meet me in my room."

After a few minutes, he hangs up. One thing for sure is, that I heard a girl scream at him and he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Thanks for the modesty choice of words Sam.", He mumbled to himself.

"Name?", I asked pointing to the similar looking ghost.

"My name is Danny.", He said and looking at me why I asked him the way I did.

I actually feel safe with him. I know he understands me in a way. I can't even understand why I'm like this.

* * *

I enter Danny's room. It's a mess but it looks better than the room Vlad shoved me in after my 'training' went wrong.

I look at everything. I like the star charts on the walls! They look amazing! I even hold the model rocket. Soon three people enter the room. I hide behind the bed.

Danny then goes into his human form. I didn't know he could do that.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, meet Darrel.", Danny said gesturing to me.

I poke my head out from behind the bed but I quickly go behind it.

"I found him while fighting the Box Ghost. I heard this strange noise and thought it was from The Box Ghost then I heard laughing. Both were from him.", Danny said.

Jazz, a orange haired girl with aqua eyes, comes behind the bed and is shocked to see me.

"Did you hurt him?!", Jazz snapped.

"No. I found him that way. He mention Vlad beating him and running away.", Danny said.

"So this Darrel got beat up by Vlad?", Tucker, a boy with black hair, green eyes, and a weird beret, said.

"That can explain why he looks like your ghost form. Cause look guys.", Jazz said.

Tucker and the remaining girl, who I'm guessing is Sam, look at me. They are shocked.

"So he tried cloning again?! First he makes a female clone! Now he succeeds making a male one that is actually stable!", Sam yelled.

"This bad, dude. But why would he want to beat him?", Tucker said.

"Mistake. Shouldn't exist. Autism.", I said pointing to myself.

Jazz looks at me sadly and hugs me. Everyone else looks sadly at me too. Sam then gets mad.

"He abused a DISABLED PERSON?! That sicko! When I get my hands on him he is so gonna regret it! This is just as bad as animal abuse!", Sam yelled.

I looked at Sam. She was defending me.

"What are we going to do. Unlike Dani, who was not disabled, he can't go into the world on his own even if he had a choice. He is also a clone which will be bad.", Tucker said.

"Danny! I'm interrupting your personal privacy but I'm coming in anyway!", a voice bellowed.

"Oh no... Dad.", Danny said.

Soon the door opened to reveal a large man with a goofy grin. He sees my hair and gets angry. I back away shaking. I am going to die now! I rock back and forth violently.

"Get out of here Ghost Boy!", He bellowed.

"Dad! That's not him! Some idiot decided to clone him from me and the Ghost Boy and made a major mess up! He is disabled! He mentioned something called Autism when pointing to himself and he needs help!", Danny yelled block him from me.

Jack looks at him the me. I make a weird noise again. Danny's dad looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Poor thing.", Danny's dad said and came to me, "So he is technically you in away but with some of the Ghost Boy's traits?"

"Yes.", Danny said, "But can we please help him? Like you know let him stay here? Please please please!"

"Okay. But we have to tell your mom though.", Jack said.

"Okay.", Danny said.

His dad left the room and I sighed in relief.

"We got to go. See you tomorrow.", Tucker said after talking on his phone.

"See you!", Danny said.

* * *

After Danny telling me some of his stories, I was fascinated beyond imagination. His life was just as bad as mine in a way. Soon Danny's dad entered the room again with a smaller woman. She had brown hair and purple eyes.

"So this is the clone of the Ghost Boy and Danny, Jack?", The woman asked.

"Yes Maddie. Danny said he mentioned him being disabled and Autism when he was pointing to himself.", Jack said.

Maddie looked at me.

"Why would someone would want to create a mix up between someone we love and something we hate?", Maddie asked.

"Vlad beat me. I ran away.", I said.

"Why would V-man want to hurt him and cause him to run away?", Jack asked.

"I don't know. Do you have a name?", Maddie asked.

"Darrel.", I said pointing to myself.

Maddie whips out a note book and jots something down. I looked at it.

'_Simple speaking, disabled (Autism), doesn't make eye contact_'

"So someone wanted to make a hybrid but failed to. Genetics, if toyed with, can have some nasty out comes like this.", Maddie said, "Tell me everything you can."

I tell her everything to my best but she said that my speech needed work. She said that Jazz could help me out.

"Now Jazz can have a real psychologist patient.", Danny muttered.

Jazz walks me out into her room. That's when she starts what she calls 'Speech Therapy'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Binas:** Sorry for the errors the last few chapters. I forgot to take some of them out. I know The Box Ghost is blue but I thought about it being Skulker but I didn't want to traumatize Darrel.

I'm sorry if anyone got offended I'm just having trouble writing autistic moments. The sites I found for what to look for don't exactly make it clear causing the mess up. i don't even understand it even though I have it which is ironic. Vlad didn't really do a good job.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Jazz has taught me a lot. She said my speaking is getting better and that I need to work on my eye contact and what is appropriate and what's not. Other than that, she said I made some remarkable progress! I feel happy inside!

Danny even told me that I was his clone and I had someone who knows and understands me!

Jack and Maddie, even though having a hate twords ghosts, decided to adopt me! They felt sorry that I was this way. Jack had no idea that Vlad is the one who beaten me and decided it was some other Vlad. Maddie cared for me because I was in a way her son. Why Danny had to lie about him being two different people, I think was for the best in away.

When no one was around Danny trained me better than Vlad. When I did something wrong he pointed it out and gave a better demonstration. He was really amused with me accidently sending Ecto blast out the wrong end and filmed some of my training sessions for future references. I laugh when I watch some of them. My mistakes are funny.

I watch the moment I made a correct Ecto blast but fell over due to poor balance.

"I can't believe I did that!", I said laughing at myself.

"Well at least you didn't phase out of your pants or make the invisible on accident!", Danny said embarrassed.

We both had some problems the were similar. I wonder why he phased out of his pants or turned them invisible.

"Darrel. Tomorrow you will be starting school. Remember, don't go into your ghost form unless it's necessary as in life or death.", Maddie said coming out of the kitchen.

An explosion goes off. I make a small yelp at that.

"It's okay! An experiment went wrong!", Jack bellowed from down in the lab.

* * *

_Next day..._

My first day of school! Jazz said that I should be able to go to school and be able to function well! Jack and Maddie talked with the principal about my disability. The principal said is was a good idea if I shared my classes with Danny so I at least know someone and that an aid is there to help me. She said that Jazz was to do counseling with me so that nothing remains bottled up inside.

I walk through the hallways with a bunch of kids staring at me.

"He looks just like one of the losers!"

"Look at how he walks! It's pathetic!"

"He's making a poor attempt at being a loser! One loser already looks like that!"

"What does he have the 'I don't have my homework' t-shirt? Those are so last year!"

The comments were very crude. My first day and they hate me! This makes me relive a memory I have been trying to get rid of...

* * *

_Flashback..._

"YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME!", Vlad yelled as he hit me across the face.

"Wrong?", I asked pointing to myself.

"Yes you did something wrong! How? Just by existing!", Vlad yelled as he tied me up in a long piece of wet cold cloth.

He then got out cold cloths and started wrapping me up.

"Stop!", I yelled.

He didn't listen. Instead he gagged me with more cold wet cloths. I continued to beg him to stop but he wouldn't. He was so mad he then took out a whip and whipped me when I was completely covered.

"I hate you! Why!? Because you are a mistake!", Vlad yelled as he whipped me.

I thought he loved me. Why must the world hate me? After Vlad left the room I phased out of the cloths and flew off to my room to cry before he did the process all over again.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Are you okay?", Danny asked waving his hand in front of me.

I shake my head.

"Bad memory that I never want to relive again.", I said with few tears.

"It's what he did isn't it?", Danny asked.

I nod.

The bell rings and I jump at the sudden loud noise it produced.

"Aw man! Now I have detention again!", Danny said and he grabs my hand and rushes us to class.

We enter the class room. There is several kids in there.

Good news, Jazz was my aid.

"Mr. Fenton! Late again! And who is that?", The overweight teacher said.

"Mr. Lancer this is my new adopted brother, Darrel. I was showing him around.", Danny said covering up for me.

"Well, I see that. I will let it slide. And Darrel you said? You must be the new student.", Mr. Lancer said and walked out of the classroom.

"Fenturd got's a look-a-like brother!", A buff blonde yelled and everyone laughed again.

This is not what I expected for my first day. Danny's eyes glowed a bit and was not happy and glared at Dash.

"Don't listen to that muscle head. His name is Dash and is a jock and a football player for the school. It gets him out trouble most of the time.", Danny said, "And hopefully he doesn't target you. I'm currently his favorite to wail on."

"What did you say Fenturd?!", Dash yelled, "You deserve some locker time! And maybe I will get double praise for shoving the look-a-like in one too!"

"Leave me and Danny alone!", I said getting in Dash's face, "We did nothing wrong!"

"Oh isn't this cute? The look-a-like standing up for Fenturd!", Dash said.

I don't like Dash at all! Him bullying the person I was cloned from just makes me very mad!

"I said. LEAVE. US. ALONE!", I yelled and hit Dash across the face hard.

"Oh your gonna get it later look-a-like!", Dash grumbled and sat back down.

Danny looked at me and gave a goofy smile.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier? Who knew slapping him would talk some sense into him?", Danny asked.

We both laugh. It was funny to see Dash sulk his butt off!

* * *

_No one's POV:_

* * *

"So Darrel is a clone of the whelp and you want me to catch him?", Skulker asked.

"Yes. I want to know why he ended up the way he did.", Vlad said.

"Catching a disabled prey is a piece of cake!", Skulker said laughing, "Maybe when your done can I have his pelt?"

"Whatever makes you happy.", Vlad said.

Skulker grinned and flew off.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

Lunch time was just loud. I don't even think what they serve is real food.

"Blech! What is this stuff?!", I asked glaring at the 'food'.

"What the school decided to serve us because Sam here made a complaint.", Tucker said.

I glare at Sam.

"You carnivores! I made them change the menu to tofu-based foods for today so that no animals get hurt!", Sam said.

"It's garbage.", Me, Tucker, and Danny said.

Sam looks a bit irritated but that fades after a few minutes.

"I don't get it. Why have the ghost attacks suddenly decreased?", Danny said.

"Maybe a robot monkey army crushed them all!", I said.

They stare at me.

"You have one wild imagination and I like it!", Tucker said smiling, "And that idea sounds like paradise for me to see!"

"TUCKER!", Sam and Danny yelled.

"What? Were you think I was thinking about super model robot monkeys in bikinis doing it?", Tucker asked.

"YES!", Sam and Danny yelled.

Soon a wisp of air came out of mine and Danny's mouths. Danny frowned.

"It better not be-", Danny started.

"Hello whelps!", Skulker said.

Danny sighed.

"Thank goodness you aren't the Box Ghost!", Danny said and turned to me, "Want see if you can help me kick his butt?"

"Sure! I think he could be a nice place to put some misplaced aggression.", I said smirking mischievously.

Me and Danny run off to transform. I get a clever idea going. Oh Skulker is gonna be busted!

I fly behind Skulker invisibly while Danny stalls. I appear back into the visible spectrum.

"Looking for someone pit sniffer? Trust me because your pits stink!", I said punching Skulker in the side.

"Nice one!", Danny said laughing, "And your right! Skulker does need some deodorant!"

"You whelps! I will hang your pelts one my wall!", Skulker yelled.

"EWWWWWWW!", I cringe, "Your nasty! Nastier than today's lunch!"

I pick up a random tray and sling it at Skulker which hits him square in the face. Skulker phases out of the food looking madder.

Danny starts blasting Skulker rapidly. I smirk and turn around.

"What are you doing?!", Skulker yelled.

"Giving a present!", I said and fire an Ecto blast from my rear and it hits him in the face.

Skulker starts yelling so fast no one can understand him. Danny's eyes go wide and he covers my ears. After a few seconds he removes his hands.

"You didn't need to hear what Skulker said.", Danny said and sucked Skulker in to the thermos as Skulker kept on yelling, "Skulker seriously needs to scrub his mouth out with soap."

"He said something bad?", I asked.

"So bad you don't even want to know what he said.", Danny said with eyes wide open and shuddering, "I didn't know he could string words together like that."

* * *

We told Sam and Tucker everything. Danny mentioned Skulker was so mad he couldn't stop yelling at me.

"That's new. Skulker is in serious need of soap and deodorant.", Tucker said.

"That's what I said!", I said pouting.

"Well you have improved from when we first meet you. Your not the same lost little guy we found. Your now someone who can seriously kick butt just like Danny over here!", Tucker said.

Danny blushed.

"They grow up so fast.", Tucker said.

* * *

All I can say is that gym is a good stress reliever! I managed to keep up and I even pushed myself past my own limits and pass by Dash! Danny had a very jealous look. It was funny! I turned around and ran backwards so I could give a some silly faces like sticking my fingers in my mouth with my tongue hanging out. Danny got a playful smile and made another silly face back at me! Soon something makes me trip over. It was Dash's foot.

"Ha! The look-alike is biting the dirt now!", Dash yelled.

I get back up. Thankfully, Danny taught me how to speed up my healing rate in human form and did so when no one was looking. I got back up and managed to pass Dash again. I even managed to see his shocked face when I gave the cocky smile!

"Nos vemos más tarde músculo maloliente súper encabezada idiota!", I said.

{Translation: See you later you super smelly muscle headed jerk!}

His jaw dropped.

"I don't speak Spanish Fenturd #2!", Dash yelled.

"Too bad!", I said giving another cocky smile.

After the run test, Danny came over to me laughing.

"I can't believe you made Dash look stupid! You are a natural at making jocks loo stupid! And i had no idea you could speak Spanish!", Danny said, "I can't even count to five in Spanish!"

"Me neither. I guess I picked it up on my own!", I said.

"Nice!", Danny said, "You have to teach me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Binas:** Yes. Darrel is getting better. Vlad ignored what Daisy said. And you know how Darrel's Autistic symptoms (I am not sure how really call them) are based of somethings I have noticed with my OWN Asperger's, except for the speech. That's part of being a clone because when I picture clones, they are like babies, they need to be taught how to talk. Vlad never really taught him properly.

Once again, sorry if anyone is offended. I know that eventually something will happen that I deserve. I learned that from my little anger issue in my Author's Note in 'Baby Accident'. You guys are welcome to throw what ever you like at me until something bad happens to me like falling down the stairs... again.

Why I fall down them is because I'm the clumsiest thing in the entire house. Trust me, you guys have no idea how many times I have knocked a metal candle down from the wall in the hallway just by bumping into the wall and nearly getting hit in the head by it. That's a prime example of how clumsy I am and I will admit it. I even lost count of how many times I bumped into that wall.

This chapter is going after his mischievousness. Yes, Darrel is going to be doing some funny pranks and stuff like that maybe even a little payback on Vlad... Trust me, you will not stop laughing at the ULTIMATE prank.

* * *

.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

I had this idea and Tucker's not going to like it! He he he! He's going to be screaming in 5... 4... 3... 2...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Tucker screamed, "MY BABIES WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Yeah I'm being naughty! I downloaded some apps that cause the PDAs say things that would make Tucker feel like he has been dumped for the one millionth time. I hope Sam like her room... Hope she likes pink silly string.

* * *

Okay I just found the most annoying invention in the house! It repeats everything I say and adds 'Fear me!' to end what it repeats!

"I hate you...", I mutter to the stupid device.

"I hate you... Fear me!", the stupid device said.

I get an idea. I could ask Jack to invent a mind reader device so I could annoy the pee out of the ghosts I run into.

Jack enters the lab.

"Jack! Can you make something for me?", I asked.

"Sure. What do you need made?", Jack said grabbing an over-sized wrench.

"A device to read minds of ghosts.", I said while trying to hide a mischievous smile.

"That's a great idea! Then we would know how to rip the ghost's apart with their weaknesses! Well your in the clear because of you being half human and related to our son. I would feel terrible if anything happened to you.", Jack said.

"Thanks!", I said and run up stairs.

* * *

I swear Jack is the fastest inventor in the history of inventors! He managed to invent that Fenton Ghost Mind Blabber in FIVE hours! I'm impressed.

The machine starts blabbering what I was thinking.

"I want fudge!", The machine adds on.

I stare at it then shake my head. Why did he program it to add THAT? Well time to throw it into the Ghost Zone when Jack and Maddie are gone. I know some of the ghosts are really gonna hate me!

* * *

I dove into the Ghost Zone with the device and I'm shocked at what I see. It makes no sense! Purple doors are floating, Ectoplasm dripping of of some the land forms and stairs, islands floating, and green and purple swirls in the atmosphere. No wonder why Danny said it was creepy! I thought he meant creepy as in Jack wearing a pink frilly dress while eating pants!

I then throw the device into the crowd with the most ghosts.

"I want to marry the Lunch Lady! I want fudge!"

I'm guessing that's The Box Ghost.

"Why does Ember hate me?"

Skulker.

"I want to marry the dashing Box Ghost!"

I'm guessing that's the Lunch Lady.

"Oh you do love me! BEWARE!", The Box Ghost shouted and starts making out with her!

I shield my eyes.

"Let's have a marriage of DOOM!", The Lunch Lady said.

I fly out of the Ghost Zone with look of horror on my face. Danny's gonna kill me. I fly back into Danny's room which now has a bed for me and land on it. Danny enters and sees my horrified look.

"What happened?", Danny asked.

"I witnessed something in the Ghost Zone I should have not seen.", I said disgusted.

"It can't be that bad.", Danny said.

"It's was the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost wanting to marry each other and started to make out!", I said.

Danny spit out his drink wide eyes.

"EW!", Danny said, "That's just nasty! I can safely say they are going to have a baby and name it Box Lunch. Which is an even bigger EW!"

I look on in horror. That's worse than Jack in a dress! I agree! Disgusting!

Danny phases through the floor and I follow. We eventually end up back in the basement. The portal opens and out comes that mind reader device, which was turned off, with a note attached.

'_CURSE YOU WHELPS! THIS ANNOYING DEVICE IS SO ANNOYING I CAN'T EVEN GET IN A 10 FOOT RADIUS OF EMBER! I SWEAR YOUR PELTS WITH LAY BY MY GARBAGE CAN NOW! ~Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter_'

Danny looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I chuckle nervously. I'm busted now.

"Darrel... Why did you throw this into the Ghost Zone in the first place?", Danny asked with his eyes glowing a bit.

"I wanted to prank the ghosts. That lead to me finding out Lunch Lady and Box Ghost wanted to marry each other.", I said.

"If you wanted to prank them, why didn't you just TP Skulker's Island?", Danny asked.

"Ooopies.", I said sheepishly.

"Well do you want to get a little pranking or not?", Danny asked holding some toilet paper, spray paint, and cartons of eggs.

I smiled. I know exactly who I want to prank like this...

* * *

_No One's POV:_

* * *

"**_DANIEL!_**"

Darrel and Danny laughed. They spray painted insulting phrases about Vlad being a Frootloop, needing another cat, Vlad wearing dirty hairy underwear, Vlad eating pants, and the golden one... Danny's insignia was there and it was nice and big for the whole world to see it. That wasn't all. There was toilet paper blowing around like streamers, eggs splattered everywhere, and the one nobody will forget... all of Vlad's embarrassing boxers and briefs blowing in the wind from his flag pole.

Vlad was steaming so much, one of his maid had to dump ice on him.

"I'm going to get that insolent child!", Vlad said.

Darrel and Danny flew away laughing still. They even filmed it!

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

We showed the video of what we did to Vlad's house to Sam and Tucker. They called it the ultimate prank! They also loved Vlad's reaction to Danny's insignia! PRICELESS!

"Dude! Darrel knows how to prank if you give him the right material! He definitely gets it from you Danny!", Tucker said.

"Your right! I thought I would never see the day Vlad's underwear soars in the sky!", I said laughing.

Soon more laughter comes in.

"What's so funny?", Jazz asked entering.

"The ULTIMATE prank of the century! So funny it belongs on TooYube!", Tucker said.

Jazz watches the video and glares at Danny and Darrel.

"You went to go VANDALIZE someone else's property?", Jazz asked.

"It's the Frootloop's! Why can't we do a little payback for the way he treated Darrel?", Danny said pouting at Jazz.

Jazz shakes her head.

"Boys...", Jazz muttered and walked off not wanting to hear the rest of our escapade.

Soon my ghost sense went off. Safe to say Danny's did too.

"BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost. Yawn! The weirdest part is what he was wearing. He was wearing a tuxedo!

"I INVITE YOU TO MY WEDDING OF DOOM!", The Box Ghost yelled.

"Who are you getting married to?", Danny asked.

Why am I the clone of someone who is this hard headed?

"THE LUNCH LADY!", The Box Ghost yelled then sighed looking love sick.

Danny's eyes opened wide and he looked like he was going to throw up.

"AND WE WILL HAVE A CHILD NAMED BOX LUNCH!", The Box Ghost continued.

No wonder why Danny was looking sick, he knew he was going to say that. One big EW right there.

* * *

After The Box ghost left for the Ghost Zone, on his own this time, Danny decided to play around with some space simulations. I watched as he taught me how to go through them. It was awesome! Soon we found some simulations for physics, chemistry, and biology.

"I wonder what happens if we do that.", I said and played with the gravity bar.

The simulation of the Earth then went haywire and flew off screen. After resting the simulation we made dozens of other things have more or less gravity and it was a mess. The simulation of the planets was crazy. I swear Mercury went beyond Pluto!

{I still believe Pluto is a planet and I'm well aware of the whole debate and downgrading the classes.}

And we continued messing around until Sam entered the room... Uh oh...

"Darrel, why did you spray _PINK_ silly string in _MY_ room?!", Sam growled.

Danny looked at me with the 'that's not a good idea' look.

"It was just a prank...", I said.

Sam then kicked me in the place no guy should be kicked. Her combat boots HURT like crazy!

Soon the radio comes on and plays a song. Sam and Danny instantly recognize it. Sam grabs the Fenton Phones, which I still have no idea do, and puts them in her ears and Danny transforms.

"Ember, not again!", Danny said.

I get the hint and transform as well.

{Sam is not going to the battle but she is wearing them just in case if she over hears the music Ember makes and is prepared to save Danny if something bad happens}

* * *

"Who do you love?"

"EMBER!"

"EMBER YOU ROCK!"

"WE LOVE YOU EMBER!"

"Yes, scream my name into the skies!", Ember said strumming her guitar playing an instrumental SOS Remix version of her song, Remember.

"And maybe they could throw some tomatoes at you!", Danny countered as he punched Ember in the gut.

That will hurt in the morning. I remain invisible waiting for the right moment to strike. And I HATE waiting!

"Well if it isn't the Dipstick again.", Ember said and set the dial on her guitar to a fist.

She strum a few strings, sending a FIST shaped sound wave at Danny. I know I know what killer music means...

Danny sent a few Ecto-blasts, which hit her for a few seconds. She then managed to block some of them with her guitar.

"Come on Dipstick, I know you have better aim then that!", Ember said.

"Why down you just mellow down?", Danny asked and kicked her in the gut.

I'm tired of waiting so I become visible and kick Ember in the rear end like Garfield does in the comics, knocking her off the stage.

"Alright Dipstick. You've just- WHAT IN THE WORLD?!", Ember said in shock.

"I'm Darnin' Darrel!", I said with a snarky smile.

{A terrible pun on Rainbow Dash's favorite story book character, Daring Do.}

"TWO DIPSTICKS?!", Ember yelled then fainted.

It was hilarious! The LOOK on her face when she saw me! Danny sucked her into the thermos and we both laughed.

Soon two guys in white coats came into the scene. Both were _BALD_! One was, not to be racist or anything, white, another was black. Both had name tags that said Agent O and Agent K. Danny snickered.

{Agent K is the black one Agent O is the white one, i don't know, tell me if I'm wrong.}

"HALT! In accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, Article 1, Section 1, Sub-section A, you prepubescent specters are under arrest!", Agent K yelled.

"Stand down and prepare for some really painful experiments.", Agent O yelled.

"HEY! I'm NOT prepubescent! How many times do I have to pluck and rub a chest hair in your face!?", Danny yelled looking annoyed.

"What does prepubescent mean?", I asked rubbing my eye.

"I will tell you later... Just back off you Idiots in White!", Danny yelled.

The agents growled.

"You two are _BALD_!", I said pointing my finger at them laughing.

They growl like rabid dogs now. Uh oh...

"You two are just making it worse. We were going to do simple observations but now you won a spot on or best dissection table!", Agent K said and shot a net at me.

"Let me go!", I said and start rocking inside the net to calm myself down.

"Let him go!", Danny said at the same time and tried to get to me.

Agent O shot Danny down with a gun. An Ecto gun I think.

I found a small tear in the net and tore it apart. I flew out of the net as fast as I could and hugged Danny. Danny was lying there. I helped him up and we both flew away into the ground until we got back to Fenton Works.


	6. Chapter 6

**Binas:** Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories. I have been waiting for a spark to come along and stop the dispute in the Warped Series plot bunny pen, I've been helping Phantom Fan 21 which I enjoy doing (We have been told that we have written the best MLP/DP Crossover in the reviews which is awesome), me reading the stories here (they help my plot bunnies grow), and the world's worst villain for all teenagers... HOMEWORK!

I own nothing, and sorry for any possible offensive things. I really am.

Oh and tip for everyone: It's best to be innocent as a child but wise as a serpent. I am.

This chapter has the song that has pierced me the most cause I can relate to it the most. It's also Selena Gomez's second best song according to a list I found.

* * *

.

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

I wondered, who were those idiots who over dosed on the white clothing. I didn't know we were breaking rules. I try to be a good boy so no body feels like I am the cause of problems. Soon the news came on.

"This is Tiffany Snow with the recent gossip. A new ghost has popped up and it looks very similar to the ghost boy. Could they be brothers or some weird attempt at cloning a ghost?", The news lady said.

I looked at the news lady. She is right on the cloning. I still wonder who Dani is. I have asked but Danny gets a bit sad when I bring it up. Must be a topic that hurts him. I turn back to the TV.

"Now we are going to do a live broadcast of a popular song that has got so many hits, we have been forced to play it.", Tiffany said.

A very pretty lady was shown. She had curly black hair.

"_I wouldn't want to be nobody else,_  
_Yeah!_

_You made me insecure,_  
_Told me I wasn't good enough,_  
_But who are you judge,_  
_When you're a diamond in the rough..._"

She sounded great! I have heard Dumpty Humpty but this is just as good!

"_I'm sure you got some things,_  
_You'd like to change about yourself,_  
_But when it comes to me,_  
_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else,_

_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na na!_

_I'm no beauty queen,_  
_I'm just beautiful me,_

_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na na!_

_You've got every right,  
To a beautiful life,  
C'mon!_

_Who says?_  
_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_  
_Trust me,_  
_That's the price of beauty!_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_"

I smile and listen even more.

"_It's such a funny thing,  
When nothing's funny when it's you,  
You tell them what you mean,  
But they keep whiting out the truth!_

_It's like a work of art,_  
_That never gets to see the light,_  
_Keep you beneath the stars,_  
_Won't let you touch the sky!_

_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na na!_

_I'm no beauty queen,_  
_I'm just beautiful me!_

_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na!_  
_Na na na na na!_"

Danny enters from his room and looks at me. He goes back into his room. I wonder why he did.

"_You've got every right,_  
_To a beautiful life ,_  
_C'mon!_

_Who says?_  
_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_  
_Trust me!_  
_That's the price of beauty,_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_  
_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_  
_Who says you're not presidential?_  
_Who says you can't be in movies?_  
_Listen to me!_  
_Listen to me!_  
_Who says you don't pass the test?_  
_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said?!_  
_Who said?!_  
_Would you tell me who said that?!_  
_Yeah!_  
_Who said?!_

_Who says?_  
_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it? _  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_  
_Trust me!_  
_That's the price of beauty,_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_  
_Who says you're not worth it?_  
_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_  
_Trust me!_  
_That's the price of beauty?_  
_Who says you're not pretty?_  
_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_"

That was pretty good. I wonder what the song's message was cause I have read somewhere that some songs have hidden sayings, messages, stories, and wisdom. All of the sudden a head popped out of the table.

"HELLO!", The head said.

I scream and jump back. Danny rushes down stairs.

"Dani!", Danny said and hugged her.

"Did you use duplication to fool me?", Dani asked.

"No. You are not going to like this but this is Darrel. He's like you. Another clone of me made by Vlad.", Danny said.

"How did he managed to make a stable one that was a boy?", Dani asked with a frown, "Last I checked that Frootloop stopped trying to clone."

"I have a crazy theory but, what if Vlad used his own Mid Morph DNA?", Danny asked.

Dani got a sick look on her face.

"EWWW! That's like Skulker and The Box Ghost mixing their Ghost DNA!", Dani said, "But sounds like Vlad after failing."

"Why don't we check?", I suggested.

"Okay, but we should be careful with some of the equipment, who knows what dad cooked up this time.", Danny said cringing, "Trust me, Ectoplasm infused hot dogs are all bite and bark, literally. Don't ask."

* * *

"Yep. He did.", Danny said frowning as he looked under the microscope, "That's his Mid Morph. He seriously tried to change it? If there is one class I actually managed to pay attention in lately, due to few ghost attacks and some help, is Biology. So I know some things. He obviously messed with some of the proteins, acids, and all of that fun stuff. It could have been a factor in whatever made you turn out this way but sometimes it just happens out of the blue."

I barely understood a thing he said.

"Vlad's such an idiot!", Dani said.

"More of a weenie.", I said snickering.

You have got to love vulgar!

"DARREL!", Dani and Danny said.

I shrunk back. I guess they don't like it so much.

"Don't be so bawdy!", Dani said, "Children here!"

"Sorry...", I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Binas:** This chapter is going to make you hate me. I'm sorry but I am being influenced by a new song on my playlist, and several reveal and reject stories I have came across. I am getting the dark ideas. Don't worry! This story stands rated Teen until someone points out something. I haven't done this in my stories before (solo stories but mentioned it in Luna's Nightmare, which I co write).

I am also listening to both versions of Selena Gomez's "Everything is Not What it Seems".

Part of this is inspired by TheAlmightyWordAlchemist's Facing Nightmares and several reveal fanons (I guess I got addicted to those kinds of stories (revealers)). But one thing is that the scenes will be more friendly. I will try not to throw up as I write.

I decided to do a split here. This is where an AU version forms that is a crossover with Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

I watched as Danny fought Vlad. I was hiding under a dumpster in my ghost form, and invisible and intangible, with Dani who is doing the same thing. Hiding is one of my strong sides. Danny delivered a few swift punches to Vlad's gut, jaw, and chest. I look away as Vlad blasts Danny into a building. Danny flies at Vlad and blasts him with an Ecto-blast.

"Oh how much I want to suck that Frootloop into the thermos!", Danny said angrily under his breath.

"I'M NOT A FROOTLOOP!", Vlad yelled.

Soon an RV appeared. The Fenton RV. Danny is in trouble now. Jack and Maddie get out and ready their guns.

"FREEZE ECTO-TRASH!", Jack bellowed.

I whimper and Dani comforts me. I hate this much violence. Why can't everyone be friends? I get a pit in my stomach. This situation is overwhelming me. Dani hugs me which calms me down.

"I see the press has came... I have something to say but I shouldn't but it might help you with your problems...", Vlad said slyly.

"What is it? Tell us or I will not hesitate to blast you to goop!", Jack yelled aiming his gun.

"You wouldn't...", Danny said with wide eyes.

Vlad was. He was going to reveal Danny. The one who I was made from. If they didn't except him, they will hate me just as much. Same with Dani if they ever find her. We are both scared.

"Daniel is only Half Ghost. Good luck guessing his human half because it's in plain sight.", Vlad said like the Frootloop he is.

"i know how to guess...", Jack said.

Jack fired his weapon and hit Danny. Danny was electrocute by the blast and fell down. He lost conscious and what we all feared, he reverted back to human form. Jack gasps and look betrayed and angry. No love in there. I was terrified. Dani was too. I felt like someone stuck me in a freezer and set me on fire with blue blazes. It was painful. My heart felt like it stopped and sped up to quickly that I heard it in my ears.

"Your no son of mine!", Jack said and readied his gun again.

I looked over at Maddie. She looked scared but still had love. She had tears. She did something I would never see her do again in her life. She ran away in the direction of home. I was somewhat relieved she still loved him and maybe me and will love Dani. I soon see the Finder detect me and Dani. Thankfully he thinks of it as nothing because we are still invisible and intangible.

Jack, who I no longer want to have ties to, ties Danny up and throws him into the van and speeds away for one place I know of... the GiW.

Vlad who is still there, has a look of shock.

"What have I done?", Vlad asked himself.

So life now gives you a Gibbs Slap Vlad, which is a wake up call if done on the back of the head or humility to the receiver if done on the face? What happened to the heartless torturer I saw in you? Was that really... jealousy? Why would he be jealous?

"What in the cheese logs have I done?!", Vlad said once more and looked guilty.

"Should we?", I whisper to Dani.

"Yes. We should hurry to Fenton Works, fast and before _Jack_ returns.", Dani whispered back.

We fly through the ground and race off to Fenton Works.

* * *

After several dodging the patrolling GiW moments, we phase into Maddie's room remaining invisible.

"Why didn't he tell us? Why would Jack want to kill our son? I know Danny can explain this! Why?", Maddie asked as she blew her nose, "Why did Jack have to be this dense?! This means he now hates Darrel! I hope he's okay too..."

Me and Dani can confirm that Maddie still loves Danny and will love me and Dani. Maddie has definetly earned enough trust for me to call her mom. _Jack_ never will earn trust for me to call him dad...

"Mom?", I choke out and become visible and trembled.

"Darrel!", Mom shouted and hugged me, "I was so worried! Where were you?"

"I was hiding under a dumpster and saw the whole thing. I'm scared!", I said.

"Me too.", Dani said and appeared.

"This is a clone that came before me mom. Danielle.", I said.

"Dani with an 'i'.", Dani said, "Genetically your daughter."

Mom releases more tears and hugs her too.

"I was with Darrel under the dumpster.", Dani said.

"Do you think Danny is okay?", I asked sounding nervous.

"At this point no. Jack has been acting strange lately. Like he was Overshadowed but shows no signs of it. He let Jazz take a cruise with her class. It must have been a way to get her out of the picture.", Mom said, "All I saw before the change was this strange liquid being poured into his drink when we were talking to a GiW Agent at the Nasty Burger. I refused them to buy my drink while I was in the bathroom because I wasn't thirsty."

A brainwashing serum... So it wasn't him.

"I think the drink brainwashed him.", I said.

Mom covers her mouth in fright. The fright I know from watching several crime and horror shows with her.

"Maybe it's permanent.", I said getting scared.

"Knowing the GiW, it is. Look. We need to save Danny. I made some belts that can hide Ecto-signatures. I started on them after _I_ adopted Darrel. They should help us. Also a neat feature is a disguise feature that will disguise us as whatever we want. Should be enough to get past and hopefully carry Danny out of there. It's risky but we can do it.", Mom said.

* * *

Mom handed us the belts. I received a white belt with a blue square. Dani got a light pink one with a white square. Mom was wearing a blue one with a green square. She held a white one with a black square. Danny's.

"Let's go. The belts should transfer into your ghost forms.", Mom said and picked up a needle and stuffed it into her pocket.

I transformed and the belt did. Dani did the same thing and we flew behind mom invisibly and intangibly.

* * *

We arrived in the front of the GiW Facility. We could hear faint cries and screaming from Danny. It must have been that painful. Mom had a small tear in her eye and I removed it for her.

"Set your belts for a GiW disguise. Only GiWs are allowed here.", Maddie said.

Me and Dani nod and all three of us set our belts to that. I looked into my reflection in a murky puddle that was next to me. I looked like an official worker, same with mom and Dani. My hair was a shade of brown and had brown eyes and was wearing a white suit. Dani had blond hair with hazel eyes and also in a white suit. Mom had amber eyes with red hair and like me and Dani, was wearing a white suit. Our ID tags said Agent Mr.D, Agent Ms.D, and Agent M.

{I did the Ms. and Mr. to avoid confusion.}

We head into the building.

"Please step through the Ecto-Sensors.", An agent said reading a book.

We each walk through. None of them go off. Wow this belt really works!

"We are transfers from another base. We were directed to a research assignment on Phantom.", Mom said, "We were given full access to his cell."

"Go ahead!", The agent slurred and placed a lampshade on his head.

The agent started dancing around with it on. Obviously he had something he shouldn't have and is now high. Mom pushed us along telling us there was nothing to see.

* * *

We searched for Danny's room.

"No! Stop!"

Danny... he sounded in pain and it just hurt me to know how much it sounded like. I felt his pain. It wasn't because I was his clone, it was because I cared for him on a whole different level than the normal people. Mom and Dani put their hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry.", Mom said.

I nod and we continue by following the cries of pain. They got louder and made me fell even worse.

"Please! No more!"

After five more minutes, Agent K and O appeared in the hallway from the room and left. We hurry quietly into the room to see Danny in ghost form. I wish I could unsee what they had done to him. I'm thankful he has ghostly healing, cause he just looked terrible. We rush over and mom gives him some of the Ecto-Dejecto I have heard about. It speeds up some of the healing to a degree but he looks at us.

"Who are you?", Danny asked.

"It's okay.", Mom said and hugged him as he passed out and reverted.

Safe to say they didn't kill him. We putt he belt on him and set it to GiW. Danny now had light brown hair with gray eyes and was of course in a white suit. We picked him up and carried him away.

* * *

We walk twords where we first entered and the guy who was formerly on a high stopped us.

"Hey! What happened to him?", The agent asked.

"He had a seizure and we are taking him home.", Mom said, "We are close family friends."

The agent nods and lets us pass through the sensors. None went off. Good.

* * *

Once outside we rush away like the wind. Once outside of the perimeters of the facility, we turn off the belts. Me and Dani go into ghost form. Dani picks up Danny and I pick up mom. We fly away intangibly and invisibly back to the house. They will notice Danny is gone and will come after us.

* * *

Once in the house we carry Danny over to the couch and I put the house in Anti Creep Mode and lock down. Luckily, mom added my Ecto-Signature and that means Dani and Danny are safe too. Mom starts tending to Danny's dissection wounds and burns from what looks like their from chemicals, dry ice, salt and ice, fire/hot things, and Anti-Ecto equipment.

We all know we won't be safe here forever and will have to leave. After mom was done with the tending, she inserted more Ecto-Dejecto to help out the recovery. After the second dose, the minor injuries fade from sight without a scar and the major injuries become minor ones. Danny opens his eyes to see us.

"Where am I?", Danny asked weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Your at home sweetie.", Mom said.

"Was it a dream?", Danny asked weakly.

"No. Jack was brainwashed and Darrel thinks it's permanent.", Mom said sadly.

Danny looked sad.

"Do you hate me?", Danny asked.

"No. I'm proud of you. I'm also sad that you had to go through all of that.", Mom said, "I realized after a bit it was the accident that cause this."

Danny falls back on the couch. Mom covered him up with a blanket.

"Rest. You will need your strength.", Mom said and turns to Dani, "Please protect Danny."

"Okay.", Dani said and sat next to him.

Mom turned to me.

"Come with me. Hopefully we can figure out were to go.", Mom said.

Me and mom walk into the basement and she pulls out a map and unrolls it.

{This is the part where the split happens. Please now go to "Failed perfection's Suite Life" if you want a crossover with Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If you want to avoid crossovers, please stay here.

On another side note, please realize that some actions will be changed.}

"Okay. Do you think we should go to Vlad's?", mom asked.

"We could be there until we can figure something out. We would be safe long but we will get some protection. I rather ask to stay in a safe house of his than with him in the same house.", I said.

Mom nodded and goes to the Fenton Portal and presses some buttons making it short out and become useless. She then grabbed some gadgets she made in her spare time and majority of the blue prints, including the portal's and thermos's. She even grabbed a few Ecto-Dejectos and it's recipe and the Half Ghost First Aid Kit.

"We are going to need these because we will be fending for ourselves and it's likely _Jack_ went and blabbed him mouth off to the media about this. Vlad can help me with the divorce and make it get done faster.", Mom said, "Now get packed sweetie and tell your brother and sister to get packed. I will leave Jazz an E-mail, voice-mail, and a text about what has happened and told her to stay with Sam. Sam and Tucker will also know about this problem and to avoid _Jack_ as much as possible."

"Okay.", I said and ran up stairs to get packed.

* * *

After me, Danny, and Dani got finished packing, mom helped us load our baggage into the car that mom was given to by Jazz for her birthday. It was a lime green car that looked brand new.

"Okay kids. Listen closely. Our last names after the divorce will be Holt. Remember, if Vlad does agree and helps us create new identities and does help us, we must never reveal who we are right now.", Mom said.

We nod in agreement and hope into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

_Darrel's POV:_

* * *

After hours of driving, we made it to Vlad's mansion... were I was made. I felt a surge of flashbacks come back at me. I managed to block them. i'm not sure how I did it, but I'm glad.

We climb out of the car and head up to the door. Mom knocks and Vlad looks at us.

"So why are you here?", Vlad asked.

He still had regret in his eyes.

"Look, we need you help. Jack tried to kill Danny and might go after Darrel and Dani.", Mom said.

"What kind of help?", Vlad asked.

"We need new identities, permission to use one of your Safe Houses, and help with making a divorce.", Mom said.

"Come in. It may take a few days for the identities and divorce to be done. It will take me a bit to find a suitable Safe House.", Vlad said, "And can I speak with them Maddie?"

Mom nods and walks inside. Once out of ear shot Vlad comes outside.

"I'm sorry what has happened. I went too far. I was so focused on making you my son and Maddie my wife that i made a bigger mess.", Vlad said.

"We don't fully trust you yet, but you aren't entirely the one to blame.", I said.

Danny and Dani looked at me with shocked faces.

"Just look at it. Didn't _Jack_ seem off? Mom told me he was brainwashed by the GiW and it might be permanent.", I said.

"Jack was off. He hasn't tried calling me at all. And he didn't seem all happy and goofy he normally is and did drag you off to the GiW instead of the house. If he didn't know, wasn't like this, and captured you, he would have dragged you into the basement/lab.", Vlad said.

"Man I hate it when the Frootloop has proof in the situations!", Danny yelled.

"Daniel...", Vlad said and muttered something.

* * *

We have stayed with Vlad for a few days. He didn't give Danny the trash I have heard him give before. I guess he must have meant it.

"Okay good news, I managed to get the divorce done so no hassle. You also have new identities. Your now the Holt family. The bad news is, I don't have any Safe House within decent range that are safe. The one near by have been blocked off by officers. So I am going to have you move down south. Yes, I know about the weather issue. Those cheese logged cyclones!", Vlad said.

"Well anywhere would be better as long it keeps my kids safe. Hopefully the weather won't force us to move too much.", Mom said.

I have spent my time doing random research and managed to learn a lot about weather. What? There is weather in space too you know! I know what damage even the smallest hurricanes and tornadoes can do.

"I will give some money to allow you buy a house and necessary things. Also some money for when things get bad.", Vlad said.

* * *

Weeks past as we drove south. Driving would bring less attention and ever since the GiW captured Danny. They made all of the airports in Amity scan people for Ectoplasm if they were flying in or out. If me, Dani, and Danny went through those, we would end up on their possibly unsanitary dissection tables. I'd like to keep my organs on the inside. YUCK!

So wondering what the city we are going to? Champtonville. Mom said it was in Louisiana. She said it should be warm with mild winters and shouldn't be too close to the shore for anything water related to hurt us. Though we may get the left overs of anything.

* * *

Our new house was a large two story house with yellowish white paint, faded blue shutters, and a faded blue door. the inside had five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen/dinning room, an attic, a two room basement, and two bonus rooms upstairs. Every room, except for the attic, had whitish blue wallpaper. The bedrooms, living room, and bonus rooms had faded sea foam green carpeting. The kitchen/dinning room and bathrooms had white and faded green and gray tiles in different patterns. The attic is everything you expect in an attic. The basement had plain solid dark gray tiles. The house was pre-furnished.

"This will be both our home and business. Champtonville ranks as number 2 on the Ecto scale. So yes, it's the second most haunted city in the US. It is also outside of the GiW's base of operations so we are safe for now. You also will be attending Southeast High. Home of the Thunder Birds.", Mom said, "If I heard anything about the school, it has lower bullying rates than Casper High."

"Sounds like we will get a break for once.", Danny said.

"And watch out of the southeastern ghosts. They can get really nasty and have short tempers.", Mom said shuddering, "We will also go shopping for clothes."

One thing I hate more than anything is the shopping trips. Too overwhelming!

* * *

Thrift stores have got to be the worse compared to the supply stores we just finished going through. They are so boring! I want to leave and never come back in here again.

I got some new excuse T-shirts that ranged from why I don't have my homework to why I'm playing an Xbox game in a tree. I also got some gray sweat shorts.

Danny got shirts similar to his old one. The were light gray with a lime green oval. He also got denim jean shorts. I hate denim when I wear it...

Dani got pink T-shirts with a red heart. She also got some white shorts. At least they looked comfortable...

Now we head for the fun part... Mom's HAZMAT shopping... I want to go home.

* * *

Mom got herself some faded pink HAZMAT suits with white boots and gloves. She replaced the white belt with her disguise belt. We still had our's on.

"Okay now when you change forms make sure you have those belts on them. They can change how your ghost forms look since the HAZMAT suits are apart of the forms.", Mom said.

"Nice to know. The last thing we need is for people and ghosts to recognize us.", Danny said.

"Don't jinx it you idiot!", Dani and me yelled.

"Okay!", Danny said.

* * *

When the four of us reached the basement, mom placed a folded up invention on the ground. She presses a button on the remote and it unfolds. It's a Foldable Portable Ghost Portal. She managed to make this a lab with a few more of the foldable inventions under ten minutes. I guess portable labs were one of her ideas.

Mom then placed the Anti-Ecto Weapons and Half Ghost first aid in the second room in the basement.

"Now that's settled, let's go get you three registered. Dani are you comfortable going to high school?", Mom asked.

"Yes I am. I will be fine as long Danny and Darrel are there.", Dani said.

* * *

We arrived at Southeast High. It was rather a decent size. Almost as big as Casper High. There was a bulletin board that sported a eagle like bird that was surrounded in electrical shocks. It looked fierce.

Another thing I noticed was that every hallway had lockers and they were all small. Too small for the infamous locker stuffing at Casper High. You'd have to be smaller than a mini midget to fit in these lockers. The main colors of the school's hallways were gold/yellow and gray.

"I'm going to check something real quick.", Danny said mischievously and turned invisible to transform from my guesses.

I can guess it... he's going into the Girl's Locker Room. A few seconds later, several shrieks come from the Girl's Locker Room.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED GHOST!"

Moments later, Danny came out in ghost form with largest smirk I have ever seen. It spelled 'I just won an awesome prize'.

Mom, me, and Dani glare at Danny.

"No more invading the Girl's locker Room, or I will find something to neutralize your powers for a week unless they are truly needed.", Mom said, "That goes for you too Darrel and Dani. No invading opposite gender's locker rooms."

* * *

We arrived in the principal's office. The principal was a young woman in her early twenties with curly purple hair with blue streaks. She also was wearing a purple dress.

"I'm Ms. Bellsworth, your principal. I try to blend in with the teens to show the freedom of art. Here we are known for our extracurricular activities such as art, drama, band, choir, and more. This school is one of the top rated in those areas. We believe an environment filled with creative thinking boosts the necessary stimulation for passing grades compared to the blander schools. We also are on the top twenty for test scores.", The principal said, "So mind if you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Maddie Holt. These are my kids: Danny, Dani, and Darrel Holt.", Mom said.

"Did you bring any records?", Ms. Bellsworth asked.

"Yes.", Mom said and pulled out the birth certificates that Vlad made and shot records.

"Okay, I just need you to sign these and they can start school next week.", Ms. Bellsworth said.


End file.
